


honey trap

by brandneweyesvevo



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandneweyesvevo/pseuds/brandneweyesvevo
Summary: EVERYONES GAY AND HAPPY





	1. stop trying be nothing

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO HAPPY WITH THIS ENJOYYYY!!!

Zoe loved playing guitar. It made sense, like algebra, chemistry, and physics. Yeah, she was sort of a nerd. She loved the thrill learning gave her, and the rush she got when she finally understood a complicated equation. Guitar and math were both simple, straightforward, yet simultaneously the most difficult things in the world.  
Zoe wasn't used to feeling confused. So when Alana Beck came into her AP Physics class junior year, Zoe was taken aback by her own confusion about the new girl. The teacher, Mr. Harrison, briefly introduced Alana, and she shared a few words about herself.  
“Hi! I’m Alana, and I’m from Austin, Texas.” she said, standing up straight with her hands crossed, like she was delivering a presidential address. “I’m so excited to start my highschool career with all of you here!” she finished, smoothing her tan slacks. Zoe had never seen a girl this professional. Or beautiful.  
“Thanks, Alana. Why don't you take a seat next to, let's say,” Mr. Harrison scanned the room, and his eyes fell on Zoe, who had an empty seat next to her. “Zoe!”  
“Thanks, Mr. Harrison!” Alana walked over to Zoe purposefully. Mr. Harrison began setting up his projector, and the class erupted into conversation.  
“Hey.” Zoe offered a small smile to Alana.  
“It’s great to meet you!” Alana bubbled, taking her seat and holding out a hand to Zoe. Zoe looked down at Alana’s hand, confused.  
“Your nail polish is pretty?” Zoe said, still confused. It was; the army green going well with Alana’s dark skin. “Oh, handshake!” Zoe exclaimed. Alana laughed, seeming to unstiffen a bit. They shook hands, and all of a sudden Zoe was worried if her hands were sweaty or not. Alana’s certainly weren't; they were soft and fit almost perfectly into Zoe’s.  
“I’m so relieved to have someone to sit next to.” Alana confided.  
“Me too.” Zoe agreed. “Johnny Scaturo was probably gonna throw paper at me if I didn't have anyone sitting next to me.”  
“Who's that?” Alana scanned the room. She looked like a wise owl, with her thin framed glasses and wide eyes.  
“Behind us.” Zoe muttered. “Don't be obvious!” she hissed as Alana whipped around, making eye contact with Johnny’s leering face.  
“Hey cutie.” Johnny purred. Zoe almost threw up; she and Johnny had had beef since fifth grade, when he cut off a chunk off her braid.  
“Excuse you.” Alana snapped her head back around, nearly hitting Zoe with one of her braids. “Oh, sorry! They have a mind of their own sometimes.” Alana apologized, gesturing to her hair. It was pulled into a ponytail, with a pale green ribbon holding the braids in place.  
“Don't worry. I like it.” Zoe assured her.  
“Thanks.” Alana beamed. Something about Alana’s wide smile caused Zoe’s stomach to flip flop all throughout class.  
-  
Zoe was ready to take a seat at her table with her band friends, when Alana snuck up on her.  
“I hate to ask you this, but I don't have anywhere to sit. Could I sit with you?” Alana asked. Zoe glanced at her band friends, who shrugged.  
“Yeah sure.” Zoe said. Alana smiled and took a seat next to Tommy, who played trombone.  
“Hi, I’m Alana Beck.” Alana stuck out her hand to Tommy, who looked just as confused as Zoe did when Alana did that to her.  
“Tommy.” He shook Alana’s hand, and Zoe giggled at his awkwardness.  
“How do you like it here?” Zoe asked Alana. Alana tilted her head and thought for a moment.  
“Don't get me wrong, it's been great. Especially meeting you.” Alana said. Zoe’s heart did a little somersault at the compliment. “But it seems like people don't care as much here as they did at my last school.”  
“We have a very large stoner population.” Tommy mentioned. Alana looked shocked.  
“Drugs?” she exclaimed. Zoe stifled a laugh at the girl’s shock.  
“There's nothing else to do here.” Tommy explained. “No one cares about anything but passing classes and football.”  
“There's so many clubs though! And what about theater, or band?” Alana asked, eyes wide with confusion.  
“You're talking to the right people. We're all band kids.” Zoe said. Alana took interest, looking Zoe in the eye. Zoe looked down shyly, a blush rising at Alana’s eyes trained on her.  
“That's so cool! That'll look great on college applications!” Alana gushed. “When's your first concert? I’d love to go?”  
“October 21. It's in the auditorium at 7.” Zoe relayed.  
“Let me put it in my planner.” Alana whipped out a large gray notebook, and marked the concert carefully in light blue pen. “There. In blue for social events.”  
“You color code your planner?” Zoe asked. Alana looked at her planner bashfully.  
“I like organization. It makes me happy.” Zoe explained. “I know, I know. it's weird.”  
“No, it's cute!” Zoe said. She cringed at her words; what if Alana thought she was hitting on her, or thought she was being weird? Alana blushed as she put her planner away into her giant backpack.  
“Thanks.” she said. “My friends used to call me a freak for liking things neat.”  
“Then they're not your friends.” Zoe pointed out.  
“Well, they're a thousand miles away in Austin, so it doesn't really matter.” Alana shrugged, taking a bite of her yogurt parfait. For the first time, Zoe noticed that Alana seemed uncomfortable and disheveled. “Are you in any clubs, Zoe?” she asked, swiftly changing the topic.  
“I’m in Art club, but we don't do a whole lot.” Zoe admitted.  
“So you're involved with the arts a lot here?” Alana asked. Zoe nodded. “That's so cool. I'm not creative at all. I’ll probably join mock trial, but interact club looks good, and so does SADD club.” Alana wondered aloud. She tapped her finger against her chin, and Zoe found the movement adorable.  
“Wow.” Zoe said.  
“I just want to get into a good college. I’d be the first person in my family to go to college, so it's a big deal to me.” Alana explained. Before Zoe could say anything, the bell rang. “Well, see you tomorrow. I have English now.” Alana waved goodbye and shouldered her backpack. Zoe watched the way Alana strode away, full of confidence and self assurance.  
Zoe hated to say it, but she would get torn apart by the people here.  
\--  
Surprising Zoe, by the end of the second week of school, Alana hadn't been torn down by the bullies. If anything, Alana was empowered by the teasing for her professional ad conservative attire. Zoe liked it actually; her favorite so far had been a navy blue romper with a blazer.  
“And then I said, we really should be helping the homeless. Everyone loves helping the SPCA, but what about homeless shelters?” Alana was telling Zoe an anecdote from her interact club meeting the day before. Alana had already texted Zoe about how frustrating it was ‘to see young people so disinterested in helping the needy in their community!’ Zoe didn't tell her the truth, which was that everyone just joined interact club for their resumes.  
“Homeless shelters should have ads like the SPCA ones. Maybe then they'd get more help.” Tommy joked.  
“Tommy, you're a genius! I’ll talk to Mrs. Dempskey about it right after school!” Alana exclaimed.  
“You're welcome?” Tommy guessed, turning to talk to the other kids at the table.  
“I could help you with that.” Zoe said. What? She’d never shown any interest in doing anything for her school that wasn't for art club or band.  
“Really? Oh, that would be wonderful!” Alana exclaimed, hugging Zoe over the table. Zoe didn't want to be creepy, but Alana smelled good. Like peaches, honey, and the smell of old books. “We can start on the video this weekend! I’m free Sunday.” Alana said, checking her planner.  
“Yeah, sure. We can meet at the Shady Grove Shelter.” Zoe said. Alana nodded and jotted it down in yellow pen. ‘Yellow is for education and school functions’ Alana had told Zoe.  
“That sounds great. Maybe you can come to my house after and we could study for the physics test Monday.” Alana added.  
“Yeah, sure!” Zoe said excitedly. Alana smiled wide and put her hand on Zoe’s.  
“I can't wait.” She said, squeezing Zoe’s hand. Zoe felt like a electric spark was sent through her body.  
Oh god, she was really falling for this girl.


	2. i never really felt the heat of the sun (or the hands of someone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a note: conner is a little (very) ooc because i want this fic to be lighthearted and happy. There's reference to his struggles, but it isn't as bad as it is canon. Him and Zoe have a p good relationship in this, because i really do want this to be very gay and happy ya know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love alana beck

Zoe was waiting in her brother’s car, fiddling with her hair in the mirror. It was Sunday, and she and Alana were going to meet at the Shady Grove Shelter to work on the video for the Interact club. Zoe frowned at her reflection, not sure if she should go with her hair pulled back all the way, or part way.   
“Where am I taking you?” Conner asked as he entered the car. “You got a date or something?”   
“No, I’m going to the Shady Grove Shelter.” Zoe said, putting the mirror back up.   
“You're going to the homeless shelter for a date? Lucky guy.” Conner joked.   
“No! I’m working on a project with a friend.” Zoe blushed. She’d already caught herself thinking of the excursion as a date. “It’s for Interact Club.”   
“Since when are you in Interact Club?” Conner asked as he reversed onto the street. Zoe didn't really have an answer, except there was a gorgeous girl that had gotten Zoe wrapped around her finger.   
“Since two days ago, for your information.” Zoe answered. Conner shrugged and drove on.   
“Whatever you say, kid.”   
-  
Zoe flew out of the car as soon as Conner pulled up to the sidewalk of the shelter.   
“Thanks for the ride, Conner!” She called as she ran to the entrance.   
“Text me when you're done.” Zoe heard Conner say as he pulled away. Zoe opened the glass door to the shelter, relishing in the air conditioning. It was a ridiculously hot day for September.   
“Hey Zoe!” Alana walked over from the receptionist’s desk, where she was deep in discussion with the receptionist, and gave Zoe a hug. Zoe had noticed Alana was a pretty hands on person; always shaking hands, hugging, anything like that. Not that Zoe was complaining.   
“Hey!” Zoe greeted Alana, who was dressed more casually than Zoe had ever seen her; she was in a professional looking olive tank top with black jeans. Zoe looked bashfully at her own jean shorts and tie dyed shirt.   
“I already talked to the lady who runs the shelter, and she told me what their needs are.” Alana jumped right into business, already opening up her Interact Club binder. “They need cans of food, toys for the children, and toiletries and clothes. I figured we could discuss doing a drive for it at the next meeting.”   
Zoe nodded, taking in about half of Alana’s mile a minute words.   
“Toys, food, and toiletries. Got it.” Zoe said. “Do you have any ideas for the video?” Alana whipped out a sheet of paper with bullet points of ideas.   
“I came up with bunch of ideas already.” Alana showed the list to Zoe, who shuffled closer to Alana to get a closer look. “Maybe we could do some interviews with the people in the shelter and the staff.”  
“Yeah! It would show that we're no different from the people here.” Zoe said. Alana nodded furiously and jotted Zoe’s words down, mouthing the words as she wrote. Zoe loved Alana’s little quirks like that.   
“Great! Let’s get started!” Alana grabbed Zoe’s hand and pulled her to the receptionist’s desk. “We’ll need to get permission and consent before we start the interviews first.”  
“Yeah, totally.” Zoe stammered, her heart totally not going into panic mode at Alana’s hand around hers.   
\--  
“That went so well!” Alana gushed as they left the shelter three hours later.   
“It was great!” Zoe smiled, thinking of the wonderful stories the habitants of the shelter had told them. “It'll really open everyone’s eyes.”   
“Exactly! Mrs. Dempskey will love it.” Alana said. Zoe pulled out her phone and texted Conner, telling him they were done.   
“Are you still up for studying for physics at my house?” Zoe double checked.  
“Ugh, physics.” Alana groaned. Zoe had to help the poor girl every day in class. “I’ll need all the help I can get from you.” she said.   
“Don't worry. It won't be that hard once you get the hang of it.” Zoe assured her.   
“I guess so.” Alana sighed, kicking at the ground. “I usually understand most everything, but physics is just so different from anything else.”   
“I’m the same way about reading and stuff.” Zoe confessed. “I know it's the easiest stuff in the world, but I still have a hard time with it.”  
“We’re literally the opposite.” Alana laughed. “I can only do reading and history, and I can barely get through math classes. My mom just gets schools to put me in AP math and science classes, even though I don't understand anything in them.” Zoe’s eyes widened. The poor girl was probably drowning in all those classes.   
“If you need tutoring or help, I’m pretty good at math and that stuff.” Zoe offered.   
“Geez, really? Thanks so much!” Alana smiled and hugged Zoe for the second time today. Of course that was when Conner pulled up with a shit eating grin that Zoe saw out of the corner of her eye.   
“My brother’s here.” She gently pulled away. Her and Alana walked to Conner’s dingy car and got in the backseat.   
“Hi Conner! I’m Alana. It's great to meet you!” Alana offered a handshake to Conner. Zoe felt embarrassed as Conner looked at Alana’s outstretched hand dumbfoundedly.   
“Shake her hand, dumbass.” Zoe said, buckling up. Conner stuck out his tongue and shook Alana’s hand.   
“Nice to meet you.” he said with a small smile, turning around to start the car.   
-  
“What was up with all the hugging?” Conner asked later, after Alana left. Alana had hugged Zoe before she left, Conner once again seeing it.   
“She's just like that.” Zoe said, not looking up from her physics textbook. She looked up at Conner, who was in her doorway. “What?”   
“Nothing, nothing.” Conner said airily. “If you ever have anything to tell me, tell me.” Zoe blushed and threw her pen at him.   
“Fuck off.” she said. Conner smirked and chucked the pen back at her.  
“Just sayin.” he sang, finally leaving. Zoe sighed. At least he wasn't yelling or breaking shit like he usually was. Conner had been in a weirdly good mood the last few weeks. He must finally be taking his meds, Zoe thought. Or maybe it was that Evan kid who had been hanging around the house lately. It was good that Conner finally had a friend, after years of their mother attempting to set him up with the other neighborhood loners and rejects.   
Zoe shook her head; she had physics to study for. Her studying was distracted by her phone dinging with a text from Alana.   
‘Thanks for all the help today! I really appreciate it!’ Alana had said, complete with a kissy face emoji. Zoe tapped her fingers on the side of her phone trying to think of a response.   
‘No problem! Text me if you need anything else.” Zoe typed out after five minutes of writing and rewriting texts. She sent it and resumed her studying, but her phone lit up again.   
Physics could wait for Alana.


End file.
